De Sang et d'Acier
by Aigie-san
Summary: "A vrai dire, il crevait de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, il respirait par saccades, retenant ses grognements, ses gémissements. Il se serait tranché le bras si cela avait pu l'apaiser." [Drarry]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **De Sang et d'Acier**

Harry sortait d'une nouvelle heure de colle avec Ombrage. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire à personne, afin de ne pas causer d'inquiétude supplémentaire et éviter d'attirer des ennuis à ses camarades. Après tout, il aurait pu venir à l'esprit de l'un d'eux d'essayer de jouer les héros… Mais le Survivant avait mal. A vrai dire, il crevait de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, il respirait par saccades, retenant ses grognements, ses gémissements. Il se serait tranché le bras si cela avait pu l'apaiser. Sa manche était imbibée de sang et sa main était prise de tremblements incontrôlables.

Il finit par tituber et s'écrouler dans un couloir, au pied d'une armure. Il se recroquevilla. Il devait bouger, se cacher, et arranger ça comme il pouvait de son côté. Si quelqu'un le trouvait, il aurait enduré tout ça jusque-là pour rien. Mais le décor devant lui tanguait et, lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, il retomba aussitôt, ses vertiges de souffrance lui mettant le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa tête cogna contre le socle de l'armure et il cessa de bouger, sa volonté volant en éclats. Ses iris émeraude se posèrent sur le sol et il serra son bras meurtri contre lui. Le brun se mit enfin à pleurer pour de bon. Il s'efforçait de rester un maximum discret, mais ses joues étaient désormais trempées tandis qu'il reniflait régulièrement.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas mais il comprit trop tard que ceux-ci venaient vers lui et que la marche était rapide. Presque une course. Quand il leva les yeux, il rencontra ceux d'acier d'un Draco Malfoy figé à même pas trois mètres de lui. Le Gryffondor envisagea de tirer sa baguette mais il était droitier et sa main était tétanisée par les entailles profondes qui la couvraient et remontaient jusque sur son avant-bras. Le blond faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, son « I » argenté épinglé sur son uniforme, bien en évidence. Harry savait que quoi qu'il puisse faire, quoi qu'il puisse dire pour expliquer sa présence ou son état, rien n'empêcherait le Serpentard de lui ôter des points puis de faire son rapport, sans compter que toute l'école serait bientôt au courant qu'il avait surpris le Survivant en train de pleurer, roulé en boule comme un enfant. Le brun ne pouvait pas bouger, et il n'avait rien à dire. A ce moment précis, il n'avait aucunement envie d'aggraver son cas. Alors il garda le silence, continuant à retenir ses sanglots, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en fixant l'héritier Malfoy.

Cependant, Draco regarda derrière lui, le souffle court, puis combla la distance qui restait entre eux pour venir s'agenouiller près du blessé. Sans un mot, il leva les mains en signe de reddition et après un instant où l'incrédulité fut de mise chez le Gryffondor, il lui présenta ses paumes, ses prunelles ricochant entre le bras ensanglanté d'Harry et le visage méfiant, confus, de ce dernier. Le blond attendit, quoique s'inquiétant régulièrement que quelqu'un apparaisse. Comprenant que le Serpentard tentait réellement d'intervenir en sa saveur, et n'ayant de toute façon aucune autre option, le Survivant se déplia légèrement pour donner à l'héritier Malfoy ce qu'il attendait. Celui-ci, tendu par l'appréhension d'être surpris dans une telle situation mais semblant déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise, repoussa doucement la manche du brun pour constater les dégâts.

Après une observation minutieuse, il tira un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer les mains et dégaina sa baguette. Le Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul mais Draco, bien qu'il le nota, l'ignora et se mit à remuer les lèvres dans une incantation muette, le bout de sa baguette pointé sur les meurtrissures dont le saignement baissa petit à petit d'intensité. Le blond nettoya ensuite les plaies avant de sortir un baume de son sac et d'en enduire les mots gravés dans la chair. Il entoura le tout d'une bande, remit en état la chemise d'Harry d'un sortilège puis lui confia la pâte utilisée plus tôt ainsi qu'un parchemin indiquant la marche à suivre pour les prochaines fois. Les vertiges avaient quitté le Survivant en même temps que la douleur s'était calmée ; voilà pourquoi il put réagir suffisamment vite pour saisir le poignet du Serpentard alors que celui-ci se levait.

-Pourquoi ?…, souffla-t-il, perdu.

L'héritier Malfoy se dégagea rageusement de sa poigne avec une expression dégoûtée et s'enfuit sans rien répondre. Le brun resta planté là encore un moment, comme égaré. Puis il ramassa le baume et le parchemin ; preuves physiques, tangibles que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas une hallucination. Néanmoins, cela n'en avait pas pour autant plus de sens. Le Gryffondor, sur le chemin de son dortoir, caressa son bras, pensif. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces mains ennemies pouvaient être capables de faire tant de bien. Et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas remercié Draco, ce jeune homme dont il était convaincu qu'il ne savait que distiller son venin partout où il passait pour faire toujours plus de mal et dont les mains aux doigts fins, délicats, venaient de prendre soin de lui, sans rien demander en retour.

[… … …]

Ce soir-là avait été comme un rêve étrange qu'aurait fait le Survivant, pour une obscure raison, car plus jamais le blond n'avait esquissé le moindre geste, laissé échapper le moindre propos qui aurait pu faire entendre au brun qu'il avait fait un pas vers lui et voulait recommencer. Leurs joutes avaient repris comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais le Gryffondor n'avait pas oublié. A plusieurs reprises, l'envie d'en parler avec le Serpentard l'avait taraudé, mais il s'était contenu chaque fois en s'inventant une foule d'excuses plus ou moins valides. Il ignorait ce qui avait pris à l'héritier Malfoy de le soutenir ce jour-là, mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il n'en sache jamais rien.

Cependant… lorsqu'il découvrit Draco seul, en pleurs, avec Mimi tentant vainement de le consoler, il crut comprendre quelque chose. Parce que ses entrailles s'étaient serrées, son estomac retourné, sa gorge nouée… Et son cœur s'était comme arrêté. Alors il esquiva l'attaque du blond sans y répondre, fut sur lui en quelques enjambées, le désarma d'un coup sec sur son poignet… puis l'étreignit. De toutes ses forces. Car c'était l'unique chose qu'il avait sous la main à ce moment ; sa présence, sa chaleur. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait donner, et il le fit. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas précisément. Et il s'en moquait. Sa réponse, celle dont il avait vraiment besoin, il l'obtint quand le Serpentard gémit ;

-Reste avec moi…


End file.
